


Grace

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e08 Crossroad Blues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Dr. Sylvia Pearlman got the chief surgeon job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

"Scalpel."

"Scalpel."

"Sponge."

"Sponge."

And so forth and so on. After the surgery, Sylvia would be able to look at the patient as Altagracia, not as a collection of symptoms, and at the other people in the room as Benita and Melissa and Matt, not just spare hands and providers of tools. Not until.

(Altagracia would live because of Sylvia. Surely that was worth it?)


End file.
